Transformación
by VeritaG
Summary: ¿Por qué se convirtió Peter en Mortífago? El inicio de todo, en un pasillo abandonado.


_**¡Hola a tod s!**_

_**Aquí estoy con mi primer... hum... intento de cosa seria de Harry Potter sobre alguien de quien nunca creí que pondría nada de inicio. Peter no me cae mal... del todo, pero no es de mis favoritos para pensar que en algún momento sería el prota de ningún relato mío.**_

_**Esto es en parte culpa de una amiga mía, con la que hablé hace poco de por qué Peter traicionó a sus amigos y es que, aunque en los propios libros lo dicen, mi querida amiga tenía una teoría más guay... que he tuneado a mi modo y ha salido esto.**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo!**_

**Capítulo único: Transformación**

Peter corría todo lo que sus rechonchas piernas le permitían.

A sus dieciséis años y ya todo un veterano de sexto curso (casi séptimo, le avisaban los rayos de sol de esa tarde de abril) debería haber dejado hace tiempo la cobardía prohibida para los Gryffindor y plantar cara a sus enemigos. Pero era del todo incapaz. En verdad se acostaba todos los días pensando que el Sombrero Seleccionador se había liado con él.

Realmente él no había hecho nada malo, esos Slytherin le perseguían sin más por el placer de haber visto al más pequeño de los Merodeadores solo y sin ayuda posible. Por un momento deseó ser Sirius para poder girarse y plantarles cara. Sí, el mayor de los hermanos Black habría corrido hasta asegurarse de que no hubiera profesores cerca y, sin frenar, habría sacado la varita y volteado medio cuerpo para lanzarles la maldición de su vida a ese grupo de "abusones". Peter se imaginó a su amigo ya del todo girado ante sus rivales, levantando la varita y condenándolos mientras sus zapatos derrapaban en el suelo de piedra frenando a su dueño, y al joven animago erguido segundos después ante los lamentos de sus compañeros de escuela.

Pero sabía que él nunca sería así.

Nunca tendría "lo que hay que tener" para hacer esas cosas, fuera lo que fuera lo que se necesita tener, y que cada vez estaba más seguro que no aparecería de repente.

Tampoco se imaginaba como Remus, paralizándolos para irse sin vacilar. Siempre buscando no meterse en conflictos el bueno y pacífico de Lupin. Tampoco tenía eso que había que tener para ser como el licántropo. Aunque Remus siempre había dicho que eran sólo reflejos y que eso se entrenaba, Peter tampoco los tendría nunca tan afinados como el Prefecto.

Tampoco tendría nunca lo de James.

¿Qué haría James? Bueno, nadie se metía con él, realmente. Peter pensaba que todos (excepto Snape y Evans) adoraban a Potter, hasta la gente que un minuto antes era su diana adoraba la sonrisa pícara de James, así que nadie le perseguiría por la escuela intentando meterle el culo en un cuadro, tal y como acababan de sugerirle al pobre Pete los Slytherin.

Por eso le gustaba estar con James más que con cualquiera de los otros chicos. Era popular y le querían, así que muchos días le hacían regalos que el chico Potter se los daba a él sin vacilar si veía que los quería.

_James es increíble. El mejor del mundo. Y si estuviera aquí les enseñaría quién manda y serían sus culos los que acabarían haciendo compañía a la Señora Gorda._

Mientras tenía esos pensamientos, sus perseguidores se acercaban peligrosamente a él.

A la desesperada, giró en una esquina y realizó la transformación más rápida de su vida, casi sin mirar que no hubiera testigos. Se agazapó en la esquina mientras los otros chicos miraban algo confusos y, simplemente alzándose de hombros, se iban por donde habían aparecido.

Eso era lo que más molestaba a Peter. Todo el mundo hacía siempre lo mismo cuando se trataba de él.

Se iban sin más, sin siquiera asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa para que retrocedieran y poder pillar a sus perseguidores indefensos ante su varita. Sabía que no era como sus amigos, pero en seis años el único respeto que tenía era el de su lechuza (y sólo a ratos). Ni siquiera sus amigos lo respetaban. Era como el hermano pequeño y débil que hay que vigilar porque es torpe, que hay cuidar porque es débil y que hay que mimar porque es tonto.

_Ni siquiera James… ¡No Peter! James sí. Él sí que te respeta. James es bueno, es valiente es amable. James es increíble, jamás le dejaré de lado, porque él no lo haría conmigo. Nosotros somos…_

\- ¿Peter? ¿Pete?

La voz preocupada del propio James (en persona) retumbó en el solitario pasillo. De haber podido, habría chillado de la emoción.

Sabía que no le dejaría de lado, había ido a devolver un libro a la biblioteca y, tardó tanto en volver, que James se preocupó y fue a por él.

El corazón murino de Peter se ensanchó en su pequeño pecho cuando vio a su amigo, increíblemente alto en su metro setenta y pocos para los pocos centímetros de Pettigrew. Pero aún así el más maravilloso gigante de la historia.

Ya podían volver todos los abusones de dieciséis años de la historia. James le cubriría y les daría una paliza. Por él.

_James. James. James._

Se comenzó a preparar para iniciar su vuelta a la normalidad, de siempre su punto flaco en la transformación a animal, cuando una sombra detrás de su amigo le frenó en seco. Un resplandor de fuego iluminó por un momento el pasillo y Peter se paralizó, pensando en su amigo atacado por la espalda por ir a por él.

\- ¿Nada?

La rata abrió los ojos y se agazapó más que antes en las sombras. Tras James acababa de aparecer la figura menuda de Lily Evans.

Verla a ella significaba problemas casi siempre. Y Peter no quería causar problemas a su amigo, así que se ocultó lo mejor que pudo y esperó a que la Prefecta Perfecta soltara su consabido discurso sobre responsabilidades y se largara para poder presentarse ante Cornamenta.

\- Qué va.- Suspiró aburrido y frustrado.

\- Te lo dije, no era Pettigrew.

_¿Te lo dije? ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿De qué hablan, de mí, por qué? ¿Y qué demonios hacen juntos?_

\- Sí, lo siento.- La mirada avergonzada de Potter no le gustó nada a su amigo.- Ya estará en la torre, y posiblemente Sirius se ría de mí cuando le cuente esta parte. Y Remus me atizará con el libro más gordo que pille, lo veo.

_¿Sirius y Remus? ¿Y qué hay de mí?_

\- Eres tan tonto, James.- La risa (la aguda y desesperante risa) de Evans llenó el pasillo.- ¿Por qué se lo dices entonces? Tu masoquismo no tiene límites.- Le palmeó en el hombro divertida, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

_¡No le toques!_

La violencia de su arrebato asustó al propio Colagusano, incapaz de reconocerse en el ramalazo de ¿celos? que acababa de surgir.

\- Porque si no se lo contarías tú y seguro que quedo peor.

\- Tal vez…

La sonrisa pícara de Lily se contagió a James, que se acercó silencioso a ella. La chica no parecía molesta mientras se aproximaba a la pared y se erguía con la espalda apoyada en ella. Le miró divertida mientras él alzaba la ceja, socarrón.

_Bruja, no te atrevas…_

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- La voz sonó ronca y extraña, nada armónica con el rostro aún algo aniñado del Merodeador.

_James, no…_

\- ¿Problemas de memoria tan joven, Potter?

\- No bromees con eso, Evans.

Peter contuvo la respiración mientras veía a su amigo inclinarse hacia Evans. La chica hizo una finta y se escabulló riendo burlona y empezó a correr en dirección a Pete.

Con un "Evans, vuelve aquí" y también riendo James inició su particular persecución y Pettigrew sólo pudo ver con los ojos como platos y completamente incrédulo cómo los dos jóvenes corrían ruidosos ajenos a cualquier otra mirada. Parecían la viva imagen de la felicidad, y Peter no podía ser más infeliz viéndolo.

_Eras el amigo más importante para mí. Mi héroe. Siempre creí que yo lo era para ti, incluso sobre Sirius. Pero no lo fui nunca ¿verdad? Ni tan siquiera me tienes en cuenta para esto, ni para decir nada de Evans piensas en mí._

Se transformó en humano y miró al patio. Y apretó los puños con fuerza cuando vio a la parejita en él. James acababa de atrapar a la pelirroja y la cargaba como a una novia mientras le decía algo que hacía reír a Lily.

_Traidor. Sirius se reirá, Remus me atizará ¿y Peter qué? Nada, por supuesto, él nada porque es tan insignificante que no le has dicho nada._

Evans bajó de los brazos de Potter de un salto y se atusó la falda del uniforme. La insignia de Prefecta brillaba bajo los últimos rayos de sol del día.

La chica se irguió y, con un movimiento veloz, besó al chico en la mejilla y se fue sonriente, dejando a James mirando atontado a su espalda mientras se cubría la mejilla con la mano y sonreía como un memo.

_Maldita. Sangresucia maldita._

Peter se asustó de su propio pensamiento y, temblando, volvió a la Torre.

No pudo, sin embargo, dejar en ese pasillo la pequeña semilla del hastío y del descontento que acabaría abocándole a la perdición.

_**De dónde se sacó la idea de que eran celos que (textualmente) "luego se convirtieron en una cosa mu mala" no tengo ni idea. Pero me gustó la idea y aquí está... algo rareta. No se escribir de romanticismo, así que era lo esperable de mi parte. Pero me ha gustado.**_

_**¿Vosotros qué opináis?**_


End file.
